Mislead
by cutegeek1234
Summary: murdered a woman at the age of 20 by slicing open her neck by a weapon which is thought to be a knife last night. 2 years ago another 20 year old woman was murdered in the same way ,by what we suspect might be the same serial killer. 3 years ago another woman, same age, was killed the same way.
1. Chapter 1

Another case of murder,maybe, or kidnapping of a young girl. She didn't really know the actual reason the chief inspector called the whole police force. She got her seat towards the front but to the the other police and detectives took their seats, chief started explaining the cause.

" I have gathered you all here for a case of murder. The offender has murdered a woman at the age of 20 by slicing open her neck by a weapon which is thought to be a knife last night. 2 years ago another 20 year old woman was murdered in the same way ,by what we suspect might be the same serial killer. 3 years ago another woman, same age, was killed the same way. I suspect that the killer would not be stopping with the murder recently, so I want all of the members of staff on this floor working on the case, finding his true identity and stopping him before we get a 4th victim. I assigned you to your partners you will be working with for this case. I had the list pinned on the notice board outside this room, you can have a look and find your partners. Good luck."

After he dismissed them, she walked out and had a look at the piece of paper stating who she will be working with for this case. She found her name towards the top, Annabelle Board.

" _Detective Annabelle Board - Detective Jonathan Williams"_

"Excuse me, are you Detective Annabelle Board?" He asked, she turned around seeing a tall man, maybe same age as her.

" Yes and you are?" She asked

"I am Detective Jonathan Williams, nice to meet you" he said with a small smile on his face which influenced her to smile as he stretched his arm out for them to shake his hand. She shook his hand and they made way to the table they will be using for this case.

"Okay I'll write up the first documents to start with then." Jonathan says as he sits down getting a pen and a piece of paper.

"Not to judge you or anything, are you are going to write it by hand?"

"Yeah, going old school is the best"

"If you say so." Annabelle says finally giving up on the argument that might start if she continues on takes a look at Jonathan's paper as he continues on writing. While trying to sound as polite as possible she sarcastically says "Your handwriting is...is, nice i guess"

"I know It's messy you can be honest"

"Then to be honest your handwriting looks like scribbles" Annabelle said seriously.

"Ha ha, i know, my mum used to tell me of all the time for my messy handwriting"Jonathan said with a small chuckle.

"So she doesn't now?" Annabelle asked being very curious about the matter.

"She…." Jonathan paused , he looked down at his sheet with a frown appearing on his face.

"Oh I am sorry, i didn't know" Annabelle said when she finally realized that this was too personal.

" No need to be, She passed away when i was only 11, so it has been a long time ago and people just seem to get used to it when so much time has passed…" he paused again for a shorter one than before "It's been 15 years" he said finally looking back up at Annabelle, seeing her worried expression he smiled to signal that everything was okay.

"I am so sorry, i-i didn't know-" Annabelle said trying to explain herself.

"No no it's should we start our research?"

"yeah , lets."


	2. Chapter 2

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

In the last few days they had gathered up a sensible amount of information. They had investigated the victim's house and had found the offender's DNA. They sent the DNA to be researched in the laboratory, in the mean while, they went back to the victim's home to do more research. Annabelle discovered a door that she probably thought that led to the bathroom. She tried the door handle but it wouldn't move.

"Jonathan….." "Jonathan!...would you come here for a minute"

"Jonathan? Can you hear me?" Annabelle started getting worried, she walked over to the edge of the stairs.

"Jonathan?"

"Sorry Anna"

"ANNA-belle"

"Annabelle, i found some documents in the safe, here have a look, it's pretty interesting" Jonathan passes some papers which has stains that look like blood. The paper itself is not in a very good condition either. The paper is scrunched up and torn a bit from the sides. The handwriting is apauling, you can only mage to somehow.

"What is it. I can't read it with this kind of handwriting used, it's impossible" Annabelle says with a puzzled expression trying to make out words from scribbles on a sheet of paper.

" Really? Does it look that bad? I don't think it's that impossible, let me take it i'll read it for you."Jonathan says as he pulls out his hand to recieve the paper in Annabelle's gives it to him with an amused look on her face, as she folds her arms to see if he could actually make any sense and read the scribbles on the sheet.

"Wow. I'll drop down dead if you could actually read that" Annabelle states as she gives Jonathan a mocking look.

" never underestimate me Anna, Anna belle. You'll be surprised if you knew what i was capable of."

"Really, I am very sorry but i will not agree with you sir." She says raising one eyebrow.

" Look it's actually quite easy, this is what it says:

' _Dear police,_

 _I know you must be thinking of me as a murder, a serial killer, going around killing all those poor woman, how sad right. Well that is right because that is exactly what i am. A loose serial killer out and free waiting for his next victim. Wonder who is it going to be next time. Well guess what i am not telling. That is for you to find out (if you are clever enough). If you feel lazy, you will just have to wait and see.'_

"What. First the criminal murdered 3 innocent woman then-"

"We don't know if the victims were innocent,unless we solve this crime." Jonathan says as he cuts off Annabelle's sentence.

"Sometimes i wonder whose side you really on" Annabelle says biting the inside of her cheek.

"I am on your side obviously. Why would i become a detective if i am on the oppressor's side?" Jonathan says causing Annabelle to raise one eyebrow.

"okay , anyways we should go back to the department and show this to the chief inspector. Then we should have the handwriting tested to see if it matches the suspect." Annabelle says as she starts making her way down the stairs.

" No wait." Jonathan says

"What are you talking about Sir. This is a big find. We could trace the dna on this sheet and find the criminal. This would make us come one step ahead of the criminal, which would help us to trap the criminal and save the victim plus put the criminal in jail."Annabelle says trying her best to stop Jonathan putting a barrier, in front of her solve this case.

"I am just saying that, didn't we hold the paper?"

"What are you trying to say sir?'' Annabelle said stepping back up 1 step to hear exactly what Jonathan was trying to say.

"I am saying that we have got our fingerprints on that sheet, so if we give this to the laboratory they probably will only find our DNA."

"Jonathan, we will tell them we held the paper nothing big. Plus when they test it out they will find the 3rd person's DNA which is the…" Annabelle paused so Jonathan could finish of her sentence.

"Criminal" Jonathan said.

"Exactly. Now hurry up this place is really creeping me out now." Annabelle said turning around and starting to walk, expecting Jonathan to come. She reaches out her hand to the handle of the door, but then feels as stinging pain over her shoulder causing her to fall unconscious….


	3. Chapter 3

**hope you guys enjoyed my story. Feel free to comment on how to improve my future stories THANK YOU !**

I can hear the floor creaking under his footsteps, I can feel him getting closer , can feel his heavy breathing just centimeters away, my heart is beating faster as my sweat trickles down my forehead. My bed sheets stick to my sweaty feet, i want to move away, run, scream, but i can't even move. Something powerful and strong is tightly holding me down, making it harder and at this rate impossible to break free.I try to escape but then i felt a cold sharp knife rest on my neck ,i lay there still as stone with my eyes shut as i accepted my fate. I felt the knife mercilessly slice open my skin as i immediately felt the stinging pain that would drive anyone crazy.I struggled for breath coughing the last i had away…

I closed my eyes giving up, finally once again accepting my fate. Then a long buzzing noise filled my ears so quiet yet so loud blocking every other noise in the world, making my pain go away . I opened my eyes looking at my body covered in blood, seeing my eyes rolled back, and the deep cut i had on my neck, i saw the red crimson blood that had stained my suit i wore to work today. 'Drip'...'drop'...'drip'...'drop'...

I looked up, seeing a man holding a knife covered in my blood, I had trouble recognizing the man as his long messy hair covered most of his face.

The blood from the tip of the knife was dripping on to my face by now,making it seem like my tears of pain were turning into tears of blood. I heard the man chuckle quietly, the chuckle got louder as i looked up and saw my Dad. His chuckle slowly turned into laughter then his laugh got out of hand , enough to prove that he has some sort of health problems.

" finally…." He said "I finally got you, watcha gonna do now ha?" He said swinging the knife at my dead body….


End file.
